1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a serial interface packet information detection and control method and the receiver thereof, and more particularly, to a serial interface packet information detection and control method and the receiver thereof, which can enable/disable a function register according to a packet information so as to timely turn off the writing function of the function register in transmitting processes, thereby preventing errors from being written into the function register—which might cause the display device function mistakenly—and enhancing protection against noise in the transmitting processes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As science and technology develop rapidly, handheld devices such as smart phones and personal digital assistants (PDA) have integrated more and more communication and display techniques so as to realize various application functions. In order to manipulate various application functions simultaneously, it requires a high-speed processing interface between a processor and a display panel (i.e. between a host and a slave) of a smart handheld device to speed up data transmission and thus improve display quality or touching functions of the panel. The mobile industry processor interface (MIPI) is a high-speed serial interface used widely in current industry. However, in the conventional techniques, if interference resulting from noise occurs in data transmitting processes, errors may be written into a function register of the receiving terminal, which causes abnormal display operations.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating a conventional packet 10 which complies with a MIPI Display Serial Interface (DSI) long packet protocol. As shown in FIG. 1, the packet 10 comprises a header 100, a payload 102 and a footer 104. The header 100 comprises a data identifier (data ID) field 106, a word count field 108 and an Error Correcting Code (ECC) field 110. The payload 102 comprises the data fields D0, . . . , Dn. The footer 104 comprises an error checking code field.
In short, the Error Correcting Code field 110 can ensure the reliability, the validity and the completeness of the data of the data identifier field 106 and the word count field 108. When a receiver receives the packet 10 via the MIPI Display Serial Interface, the receiver can determine whether any error occurs according to the Error Correcting Code field 110. If any error is found, the error is corrected instantly or following parts of the packet 10 are ignored. As a result, even if the header 100 is interfered by noise, inaccurate data is not written.
In the payload 102, the footer 104 comprises the error checking code field which can determine the completeness of the received payload 102 after checks. However, during the process of receiving the payload 102, if the payload 102 is interfered, the inaccurate payload 102 resulted from the interference may still be written or even executed. In such a situation, since in the application of the MIPI Display Serial Interface, the first data of the data field D0 is usually a Display Command Set (DCS) and is associated with an address of a display command function register in the receiver, which is utilized to configure the function of the display device, such as turning off the display device, turning on the display device, changing the orientation of the display device. Therefore, if the data field D0 is interfered and thus executed inaccurately, it may cause abnormal display operations of the display device—for example, the display device is mistakenly switched off. As a result, there is still room for improvement in the field.